jewish_studiesfandomcom_he-20200215-history
לשונות המזרח הקדום במקורות מהעת העתיקה - אתנולוגיה
לשונות המזרח הקדום במקרא * מיתוס דור הפלגה המקורות הבאים מתייחסים לשפת המקרא, העברית המקראית, והיא מכונה בהם: "יהודית" ו"שפת כנען". * 7 לפנה"ס; "שפת כנען" יט,יח בַּיּוֹם הַהוּא יִהְיוּ חָמֵשׁ עָרִים בְּאֶרֶץ מִצְרַיִם, מְדַבְּרוֹת שְׂפַת כְּנַעַן, וְנִשְׁבָּעוֹת, לַיהוָה צְבָאוֹת. לא ברור האם הכוונה לעברית או לשפות אחרות? * 7-6 לפנה"ס; "יהודית" דַּבֶּר-נָא אֶל-עֲבָדֶיךָ אֲרָמִית--כִּי שֹׁמְעִים, אֲנָחְנוּ; וְאַל-תְּדַבֵּר עִמָּנוּ, יְהוּדִית ... וַיִּקְרָא בְקוֹל-גָּדוֹל, יְהוּדִית. (ספר מלכים ב, פרק יח, פסוקים 26, 28. ובמקבילות: ספר ישעיהו פרק לו, פסוקים 11, 13; ובספר דברי הימים ב, פרק לב,יח) * שיבת ציון; "יהודית" וּבְנֵיהֶם, חֲצִי מְדַבֵּר אַשְׁדּוֹדִית, וְאֵינָם מַכִּירִים, לְדַבֵּר יְהוּדִית" (ספר נחמיה יג,24) (אשדודית כנראה שם של ניב או אפילו סתם כינוי ובכלל לא שם אמתי של שפה) בעולם ההלינסטי ;ספרות יהודית; ספרות בית שני המקור הבא (מתוארך לשנת 132 לפנה"ס) הוא המקור הראשון ככל הידוע לנו המתייחס לשפת המקרא, העברית המקראית בשם הגזור מהשם "עברי". * הנכד לספר בן סירא, ביוונית "... כי הנאמרים בעברית (ἑβραϊστὶ, הֵבְּרָאִיסְטִי) אין כחם שווה כשהם מועתקים ללשון אחרת ... (תרגום מיוונית: משה צבי סגל, ספר בן סירא השלם, עמוד א; נוסח המקור ביוונית ראו כאן) ;ספרות הלניסטית (באנגלית: Pliny the Elder; רומא, 23-79 לספירה) בחיבורו (באנגלית: The Natural History) * בספר השביעי, בפרק 57 (ממוספר גם: 56) (Plin. Nat. 7.57) - "על אודות ההמצאות של דברים שונים" (THE INVENTORS OF VARIOUS THINGS), בפרק זה הוא סוקר את ההמצאות החשובות בתולדות האנושות, ובמסגרת זו הוא דן בהמצאת הכתב. ואלו דבריו: ** (תרגום חופשי מאנגלית): תמיד הייתי סבור כי מוצא האלפבית הוא אשורי (הכתב הארמי שרווח באימפריה האשורית?, כפי המשמעות של כתב השורי בספרות חז"ל!, או -פחות סביר - כתב היתדות האשורי?) *:אולם הוגים אחרים, כמו (Aulus Gellius) למשל, (הערת המתרגם האנגלי: לא נמצאה התייחסות כזו בחיבורו "Noctes Atticæ", לילות אטיקה. <<אולוס גליוס הוא בן המאה ה-2!! איך הוא מצוטט אצל פילינוס??>>) מניחים כי האלפבית הומצא במצרים על ידי מרקורי(?). *:אחרים סבורים כי הוא הומצא על ידי הסורים (פיניקיים?), וכי קדמוס (Cadmus) הביא מהפיניקים ליוונים 16 אותיות. וכי Palamedes שחי בזמן מלחמת טרויה הוסיף עליהם עוד ארבעה (θ,ξ,φ,χ). המשורר Simonides הוסיף אף הוא מספר זהה של אותיות (ζ,η,ψ,ω) 24 אותיות של האלפבית היווני. ... אריסטו סבור (בשינוי קל) כי היו 18 אותיות (α β γ δ ε ζ ι κ λ μ ν ο π ρ ς τ υ φ,), וכי θ,χ הומצאו על ידי Epicharmus ולא על ידי Palamedes (מימי מלחמת טרויה). *:Aristides סבור כי אדם מצרי בשם Menos המציא את האלפבית 15 שנה לפני שלטונו של Phoroneus, המלך הקדום ביותר של יוון. וכי מסקנתו זו נתמכת לדעתו במומנטים משם (=מצרים) *:מנגד, Epigenes, סופר עם אמינות גבוהה, מודיע לנו כי אצל הבבלים יש כתובות החקוקים על לוחות אפויים (טין? חימר?) המתארים סדרת חישובים אריסטונומיים מתקופה ארוכה מאוד של שנים (720 אלף שנה?..), וכי דבר זה מעלה את האפשרות כי הכתב היה מצוי בידם מאז ומעולם. וה-Pelasgi היו הראשונים להכניס זאת לשימוש בלטיום (=רומא) ** התרגום האנגלי (מקור: אתר פרסאוס, וראו בהערות שם): I have always been of opinion, that letters were of Assyrian origin, but other writers, Gellius, for instance, suppose that they were invented in Egypt by Mercury: others, again, will have it that they were discovered by the Syrians; and that Cadmus brought from Phœnicia sixteen letters into Greece. To these, Palamedes, it is said, at the time of the Trojan war, added these four, θ, ξ, φ, and χ. Simonides,6 the lyric poet, afterwards added a like number, ζ, η, ψ, and ω; the sounds denoted by all of which are now received into our alphabet.7 Aristotle, on the other hand, is rather of opinion, that there were originally eighteen letters,8 α β γ δ ε ζ ι κ λ μ ν ο π ρ ς τ υ φ, and that two, θ namely and χ, were introduced by Epicharmus,9 and not by Palamedes. Aristides says, that a certain person of the name of Menos, in Egypt, invented letters fifteen years before the reign of Phoroneus,10 the most ancient of all the kings of Greece, and this he attempts to prove by the monuments there. On the other hand, Epigenes,11 a writer of very great authority, informs us that the Babylonians have a series of observations on the stars, for a period of seven hundred and twenty thousand years, inscribed on baked bricks. Berosus and Critodemus, who make the period the shortest, give it as four hundred and ninety thousand years.12 From this statement, it would appear that letters have been in use from all eternity. The Pelasgi were the first to introduce them into Latium. בברית החדשה המקורות הבאים מתייחסים ככל הנראה לשפה הארמית שדוברה בקרב היהודים בארץ ישראל בשם "עברית" * השליחים [http://www.kirjasilta.net/hadash/Maa.21.html 21:40, 22:2] ... עָמַד שָׁאוּל עַל הַמַּדְרֵגוֹת ... נָשָׂא דְּבָרוֹ בַּשָֹפָה הָעִבְרִית וְאָמַר: ... כַּאֲשֶׁר שָׁמְעוּ אוֹתוֹ מְדַבֵּר אֲלֵיהֶם בַּשָֹפָה הָעִבְרִית ... (הטקסט שהוא אומר נמסר ביוונית) * http://www.kirjasilta.net/hadash/Maa.26.html מעשי השלוחים 26:14 ... וַאֲנִי שָׁמַעְתִּי קוֹל אוֹמֵר אֵלַי בַּלָּשׁוֹן הָעִבְרִית, 'שָׁאוּל, שָׁאוּל ... (השם שאול זה עברית?, ההמשך נמסר ביוונית) * http://www.kirjasilta.net/hadash/Yoh.19.html יוחנן 19:20 פִּילָטוֹס כָּתַב שֶׁלֶט ... וְזֶה לְשׁוֹן הַכָּתוּב: "יֵשׁוּעַ מִנַּצְּרַת, מֶלֶךְ הַיְּהוּדִים." ... וּכְתוּבָה הָיְתָה בְּעִבְרִית, בְּרוֹמִית וּבִיוָנִית. (נמסר ביוונית), וגם במקבילה, לוקס 23:38 (בתרגום המקושר הושמטה המילה "עברית") (ארמית, לא עברית!) * http://www.kirjasilta.net/hadash/Yoh.5.html יוחנן 5:2 בִּירוּשָׁלַיִם, עַל־יַד שַׁעַר הַצֹּאן הָיְתָה בְּרֵכָה, שֶׁנִּקְרְאָה בעברית בֵּית חַסְדָּא, (בתרגום המקושר הושמטה המילה עברית) * 19:13,17 בְּמָקוֹם מְרֻצָּף אֲבָנִים הַנִּקְרָא בעברית "גַּבְּתָא" ... אֶל הַמָּקוֹם הַנִּקְרָא בעברית גָּלְגֹּתָּא, כְּלוֹמַר מְקוֹם הַגֻּלְגֹּלֶת. (התרגום המקושר חסר) (ארמית, לא עברית!) בספרות חז"ל במשנה יש שימוש במונח "לשון הקודש" לשפת המקרא(?) לצד שימוש במונח "עברית" לתיאור הכתב העברי הקדום? או שפת המקרא? או שפה מזרחית? * הקודש ** משנה, סוטה, ז,ב ** תלמוד בבלי, סנהדרין כא,ב, ** תלמוד בבלי, סוטה מט,ב * הכתב העברי הקדום ** תלמוד בבלי, סנהדרין כא,ב * שפה ** תלמוד בבלי, שבת קטו,ב ** בבלי, מגילה יח,א קראה המגילה, מגילת אסתר גיפטית עברית עילמית מדית יוונית לא יצא ... קראה גיפטית לגיפטים עברית לעברים עילמית לעילמים יוונית ליוונים יצא. (עברית כאן מובאת בהקשר של שפות לא יהודיות) * שפת המקרא? ** גיטין, ט,ח * מנצפך צופים אמורים * מ"ם וסמך שבלוחות בנס היו עומדים. עין / סמך מעשה ניסים * ווי העמודים - כתב אשורי ;מקורות משניים * D.R.G. Beattie and Philip R. Davies, "What does Hebrew mean?", Journal of Semitic Studies 56:1, (Spring 2011) Pp. 71-83 קטגוריה:פלאוגרפיה קטגוריה:אנתולוגיות